dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gohan vs Super-man
Gohan vs Super-man is the sayain Jedi's forty-seventh DBX! Description DRAGON BALL Z VS DC COMICS! Goku VS Superman is an amazingly popular debate, but how will Superman face against his more heroic oldest son? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight! Gohan had just witnessed the death the death of his father, and pursued the one responsible for his death: the one known as Superman. After catching up with him Gohan tapped on The Man of Steels' shoulder, When Superman turned around only to be punched in the face by Gohan launching him a fair bit away, Superman then flew at Gohan who entered his battle stance! Here we go! The Golden Warrior tried a kick at Clark's head who easily ducked underneath the strike, Clark then used a massive amount of his might right into the chin of Gohan launching him into the air at five times the speed of sound. Superman then grabbed Gohan by his neck and charged up his heat vision when suddenly Gohan slammed his fist right into Clark's side making him lose his breath, Gohan then shouted "Your not kill me like dad!" Gohan then planted his foot into Clark's face making him recoil in pain leaving him open for a downward strike right into his stomach launching him into the rocky ground. Gohan floated down to the injured and tired Superman with a grin glued on his face. Clark pulled himself off the ground Gohan then charged at the Man of Steel at his top speed. Superman tilted his head and used his freeze breath causing Gohan to be frozen in a block of ice, Clark then used all his might to uppercut the frozen Gohan launching him miles and miles into the air. Clark then started firing many laser causing Gohan to keep spinning in the air, Superman then flew behind Gohan and then done a downward punch to back of The Golden Warrior's head, Clark then started kneeing Gohan in the face over over and over again nearly breaking his nose. Superman was just about throw another punch when Gohan then fired a Kamehameha attack right at Clark burning him and making him fall like a dead bird, The Golden Warrior then started firing multiple Ki blasts causing a massive explosion. Gohan then charged up his signature attack the Masenko, Superman then flew at Gohan and punched him in the stomach 7 times. Clark then started zipping around Gohan at the speed of light he is so fast that it looked like streaks of light, Gohan then fell to his knees and coughed up blood onto the ground. Superman then threw a massive uppercut right in the Golden Warrior's chin launching him into the sky, Superman then flies down and grabs Gohan's leg and flies upward, carrying him. Once he enters space, he spins Gohan around and throws him straight through Mercury and into the Sun, Gohan screamed in pain as he was incinerated instantly! Superman then flew back to Earth he had just killed two sayains in a row! Conclusion And the winner is: Superman!Category:The sayain jedi Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Fistfight Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Aliens themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DC vs Shonen Jump themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga vs Comic Books themed DBXs Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Dragon Ball vs DC Comics themed DBXs